Storyline
The is the underlying sequence of events and missions in the standalone mod S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha and is the central thread that guides the game. Overview *The game has an underlying plot that acts as an anchor to guide the player towards the conclusion of the game. *Released versions of S.T.A.L.K.E.R. also had plots for guidance. In the case of S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl this worked quite well within a 'sandbox' environment but for S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky this often seemed contrived outside of large set-piece offensive manoeuvers and designed to keep the player "running around". *Very few S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Builds had plotlines at all since they were largely used to demonstrate the playing environment, weapon capabilities or aLife behaviour. *In the Lost Alpha, there is a very competent (although still faulted) plotline that exploits many facets of play from all released games, incorporates whole reworked scenes from earlier builds (such as Contact appearing in Military Warehouses from Build 1844) and pretty much all of the Levels from the whole of Build 1935 being given a plotline where none existed of note. Notes *Not all of the storyline tasks need to be completed to arrive at the Game's conclusion; indeed, not all of the storyline tasks will be offered or even triggered. *Depending upon choices made by the player, whole chunks of plot may be bypassed, obviated, or even played out of turn (see Main Mission Strategy for more detail) *There is a lot of running around "doing-stuff" both within a Level (as in CS) and Inter-Level which may at times seem burdensome, but this is the Storyline that the developers have chosen. *Spelling and punctuation is preserved as the player will see it. =Storyline= Cordon *Kill Strelok *Find out information about yourself *Find the artifact (Cordon) *Rescue novice and retrieve the flash drive *Find the second contact *Save Fox *Find the missing wagon key Garbage *Meet with Seriy. *Respond to the call for help *Kill the sniper *Get control of the hangar *Get information about Strelok from Mole *Help the Duty checkpoint (on first approach to CP) *Meet with Negotiator (only if joined Duty) *Find the artefact (Garbage) (for Sin) *Talk with blockpost group (only if joined Duty) Agroprom *Help the stalkers *Save Mole *Find Strelok's flash *Help Ratcatcher *Find the militaries' documents Great Metal Factory *Help the group of stalkers (optional) *Meet Petrenko *Meet Petrenko's contact *Find the stolen rifle and return it to Hunter (optional) *Offer assistance to Duty at the bar. *Destroy the heli's Dark Valley *Find and wear a bandit suit *Get the bandit's password *Meet Monolith informer *Retrieve information about X18 *Reach Darkscape *Free the Dutyer from prison (on return) Darkscape *Reach the rail tunnel *Find the entrance to the mines *Go deeper into the mines *Clear Sins base with the Duty group (only if joined Duty) *Find the disc with intelligence information (only if joined Duty) *Return to Voronin (only if joined Duty) X18 (Darklab) *Find X18 secret documents Rostok Factory *Meet the duty leader. *Help duty reclaim their HQ. X14 (Secret Lab) *Access the lab and kill the bloodsuckers *Find the bandits' documents Yantar *Talk with the scientist *Get wire for the scientist *Meet with Kruglov *Get the psy helmet *Find yantar recon team (only if joined Duty) *Eliminate bandits camps (only if joined Duty) *Find Greben's stolen stuff (only if joined Duty) *Retrieve the lost rifle (optional) Dead City *Get the scientists package *Meet the Guard *Meet the Informer *Meet Doc Military Warehouses *Explore nearest village *Meet Contact *Attack the base and get the artifact *Return the artefact to Sakharov *Meet with fang *Meet with Ghost in Pripyat Radar *Find Nomad on Radar *Nomad's belongings *Meet the Patriarch *Destroy the helicopter. *Kill the mutants. *Get x10 passcode *Reach the bunker Outskirts *Go meet Barkeep in Outskirts *Meet Ivancov *Infiltrate freedom bar (only if joined Duty) *Meet with Voronin *Reach outskirts facility *Meet Guide Construction Site *Help the forgotten stalker trader (optional) *Find the Duty group deep in the zone (only if joined Duty) *Help the rest of the Duty group (only if joined Duty) Forest *Find something of the dead composer. (optional for Kruglov) Countryside *Find the underground tunnels at the waterdam *Find another way into the underground. *Find the scientist. Lost Factory *Meet the scientist X16 (Brainlab) *Find the emitters. *You're dreaming, follow your dream *Turn on brain power-station *Disable psy-brain power supply *Find secret exit from lab X10 (Bunker) *Disable security system *Disable psy-emitters X7 *Disable Earthquake Doomsday Device Pripyat Underground (Damned) *Find the way to Pripyat *Find the code to the door Pripyat *Assist the military *Meet Lieutenant Vasilev *Meet Ecologist contact *Help the Ecologists take measurements *Meet Ghost in the hotel *Find the way into Sarcofagus (their spelling) Chernobyl NPP *Help Duty (only if joined Duty) *Find the Duty recon unit (only if joined Duty) *Get generators code from primary terminal in control room Sarcophagus *Restore power in control room *Follow monolith call ('bad' ending) *Get generators lab passcode *Reach the generators Generators *Follow Ghost to X-2 Lab *Distraction tactics X2 (Warlab) *Find the power generator switch *Restore power *Find door switch *Find a way to disable the lock down *Get to main control room *Deactivate generators Generators 2 (Unknown Area) *Talk to ghost at the cemetery - transition to Freeplay. Category:Lost Alpha Category:Main Mission Tasks